


And We'll Get Chinese and Watch TV

by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is back, Feelstember 2020, Fluff, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot
Summary: Merlin can't help but get excited at every little thing now that Arthur is back. Arthur can't help but indulge him.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	And We'll Get Chinese and Watch TV

**Author's Note:**

> Feelstember Prompt Day 8: Steps
> 
> https://feelstember.tumblr.com/
> 
> The title is from the Lily Allen song "Chinese"

Merlin burst in the door of the flat that he and Arthur shared. His arms were full of groceries, so he set them down on the kitchen island. Arthur was mixing up a protein shake in the small blender on the counter.

“Guess what?” Merlin said enthusiastically, wiggling a little. Arthur looked up and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting much; last time Merlin was so excited, it was because he had seen a puggle puppy. He decided to indulge his friend anyway. “What?”

Merlin grinned widely, lifted his wrist where his Fitbit lay, and proudly announced. “With all the errands I ran today, I got to twenty thousand steps! I usually only get fourteen thousand!”

Arthur snorted. Of course. He poured his shake in a tall cup and set the blender cup in the sink.

“Hey!” Merlin protested. “It's practically my personal best!”

“Very good, Merlin,” Arthur placated. He decided not to mention that he had just come back from a six-mile run.

Merlin deflated. Arthur just barely kept a smirk off of his face and patted Merlin on the head. “I'm incredibly impressed. Now stop pouting.”

“'M not pouting,” Merlin pouted. This time, Arthur couldn't hold in a puff of laughter. “You know, what? Let's celebrate your accomplishment. We'll get some takeout and watch one of those movies you like. A romantic comedy.” The warlock brightened. “Chinese? Lo mein and crab rangoon?” Arthur grinned crookedly. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you want.” He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and began to dial the number to their favorite Chinese restaurant. “Now go choose a movie.”

Merlin threw his arms around the former king and gave him a squeeze. “Thanks, Arthur.” Then he headed off to the sitting room to pull up Netflix.

Arthur watched him go, a warm feeling in his chest, and then whispered. “You're welcome, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really quick story, but really fun to write! Kudos are hugs and comments are love <3


End file.
